This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing of the clonal cultivar "Sunstar" (unpatented) and the cultivar "Connecticut King" (unpatented) at Sandy, Oreg., in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1975 with the object of developing flowered, unspotted, upright Asiatic lilies in both orange and orange-red color tones suited to out-of-season forcing, these features being heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art. This new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety are fixed and hold true, under asexual propagation, from generation to generation.
This new plant has been found to be vigorous and a good grower and propagator, as observed at Sandy, Oreg., and in addition this plant possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and disease resistance, possessing all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color, and habit. This plant has also been found to be well suited for forcing out of season when bulbs are properly precooled. October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass, at moderate temperatures and without supplementary lighting, in an average of 75 to 80 days in western Oregon.